Between Darkness and Light
by Aelli Flame
Summary: What will happen when Yugi saves Bakura from sure destruction? Only time will tell for this 16 year old. Warning: Contains eventually yaoi. That is boy x boy relationships. Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Between Darkness and Light

By Aelliflame

Okay, this is the start of a new story. For those of you who have been holding out for a continuation of my other stories….. I promise to eventually get to that, but I fear it may not be for a while. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh story, which will eventually contain yaoi, which is boy on boy love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of its characters, or any of its affiliates. I am only using these characters for my own devious purposes and promise to give them back safely to Kazuki Takahashi as soon as I'm finished with them.

Prologue

Yugi stared at the swirling vortex that lay in the center of the room and the hooded men that filled it to the brim. Their chanting only stopped momentarily when the other keepers of the Millenium Items entered. Yugi felt himself being pulled forward by an amazing force as only he, Ryou, and Marik's items remained with them. The others left the chamber as Yami, Bakura, and Malik appeared next to their items.

One of the hooded men stepped forward, "Pharaoh, it's amazing to see you alive. You shall get a new body tonight and these criminals will be destroyed for their transgressions."

Bakura and Malik were pushed forward and forced to their knees.

"Will you repent and protect your Pharaoh with your worthless lives?"

Malik spit at the man's feet, "I'd never help that idiot of a Pharaoh. I should be the one ruling Egypt."

The astonished man growled deep in his throat, "You will pay for that insult."

The hooded people pushed Malik into the vortex. Blood curdling shrieks filling the room and Yugi cringed. Malik's body ripped apart painfully and fell into the vortex.

"Do you want the same fate thief? If you don't you will submit to the Pharaoh."

Yugi thought about Bakura. He could stay angry with him for all the attempts on his and his friend's lives, but Bakura had become much nicer. He had become quiet and pensive, according to Ryou. Soon Bakura could be killed though and Yugi only knew one thing. He didn't want to hear screams like that ever again.

"Speak up thief! Do you want to live or not?"

Bakura smirked, "I don't plan on helping that back stabbing murderer ever."

The hooded people started to advance on Bakura.

"Stop," Yugi screamed, "Please don't kill him. I don't want you people to destroy another person."

Yugi collapsed on the floor crying and the people stopped.

"Are you sure that you wish to save him? If you do you will need to watch that he does not kill anybody. You will be responsible for everything he does."

Yugi nodded, "That's fine, just please don't kill him."

The people pushed Bakura into Yugi and they both passed out.

When Yugi awoke the next morning Bakura lay beside him on the ground. He seemed to have his own body so Yugi assumed that Yami must as well. He smiled and, when Bakura awoke, led him out of his house.

End Prologue

Aelli: That was really nice of him…. At least I think so. Review and I'll writeand post the next chapter of this lovely story. Don't you want to get to the yaoi? That's why, I'm assuming, many of you are even bothering to read this…..

Review please.


	2. An unexpected friendship

Gasp…. It it true? So soon after I was last seen, the scum of the earth, Aelli-chan, returned with the first true chapter in the story Between Darkness and Light. I'm still sorry to fans of Unlovable, but I'm afraid that I have writer's block for that pairing. I really can't write about them now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any thing in any way associated with it including the characters and settings.

**SailorSaturnthesilencer**: You got the idea first. Good job.

**Dragonlady222**: Thank you very much.

**- glomps Yuugi -**: Yes it is. Thank you for the glomp. /glomps back/.

Now on with the story!

Between Darkness and Light Chapter 1 

It had already been around two months since the time when… well to Yugi it was known as the time when Yami and Bakura received their own bodies. After that time everybody seemed a little distant towards him. Lately they had begun to ignore him completely. Yugi had a sinking feeling that Yami was angry with him for saving Bakura. The two of them had been enemies longer than Yugi even knew. He didn't know the story, but he wanted to. With Yami without his memory and Bakura so psychotic he didn't have anybody to ask.

Anzu laughed at something in the background and Yami responded. Every time Yugi had tied to talk to them, not even just Yami, they had blown him off. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise. They were only his friends because of Yami. It may even be over-generous in saying they were ever really _his _friends. When he had been captured and tortured nobody seemed to care about anything other than the duel that Yami was currently engaged in. Yami always seemed to care, but when they got home and his Grandfather wasn't there Yami would take off his clothes and fuck him mercilessly. Yami always said that since he was only a shadow and they were inside the puzzle it didn't exactly count as losing his virginity, but Yugi didn't believe that.

He blushed at the memories, but knew that he didn't feel that way for his Yami. He had a feeling that Yami knew that, but he didn't care. Tears welled up in his eyes as the lunch bell rang. He didn't want to sit where he normally did. There he could still see his so-called 'friends' as they ignored him. He ran into the hall and finally reached a dark, empty classroom. He plopped on the floor to eat his meager lunch and to cry in peace. He finished eating well before the bell rang and buried his face in his arms which were hooked around his bended knees.

"I wonder what would happen if your friends could see you now…."

Yugi looked up from his arms, his tear stained face showed even in the darkness of the room.

"What do you want Bakura? Nobody else seems to care about what I'm doing." Yugi sighed and waited tensely for the answer.

Bakura slid down next to him, "I don't exactly care, but you made it so we're connected. I owe my life to you and even thieves have some honor no matter what anybody else says."

A sigh escaped Yugi's lips, "Oh, is that all."

Bakura shrugged, staring off into the distance, "Not only that, but we're more alike than you'd think."

A dry laugh was heard from Bakura's left, "How so? I don't remember stealing anything or killing anybody."

"That's a shame. You'd probably find it quite soothing. The shrieks of the victim as you take their most prized possession before their very eyes and then rip their head off as a souvenir. I doubt you could enjoy it now, but someday perhaps….. Not like that though. I was once the Pharaoh's friend, much like you were. We were both young at the time and very different. My family was very poor and weak while his was rich and powerful. Once his father told him that future rulers shouldn't associate with poor peasants he stopped talking to me. It burned, but he decided to hurt me more. I guess I must have known something I shouldn't have because one day when I was out of my town he burned it down. He killed my family in that act. I don't think that even while he had his memories he knew that I was the boy he tried to kill."

Yugi's eyes widened, "D-do you thu-think that he wu-would do that to me?"

"Probably not. He thinks you're too innocent to ever use what you know to hurt him. He's actually probably right about that. You are, after all, a Hikari while he is a Yami."

"What does that mean? I've heard it used before."

Bakura grinned, "Hikari means light. It shows your innocence and purity. Yami means darkness or shadow. It shows the inner evil of all of us."

Yugi brightened, "You are being helpful today."

Bark-like laughter erupted from Bakura's mouth, "It's this damn connection. If I think anything about you that isn't sappy or something is feels like my brain is on fire."

"So does that mean you will be my friend?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"No way, that's too sappy and," he began to scream, "You're doing this on purpose you bastard!"

Yugi pouted, "I don't want to hurt you. It's just that we're so alike and I'm all alone now. I just really want somebody to hang out with and you seem to be the only possibility. Yami may wish to forgive me someday, but I don't think I did anything wrong. Plus if I go back to him he'll practically rape me again."

His hands hurried to cover his mouth, but he had already said it.

"He rapes you? I guess he's already done enough to hurt you. Damn stupid Pharaoh probably expected you to go crawling back to him by now."

Yugi pouted, "I'll never go back to him. I want him to be my friend though. He's still seems like my other half."

Bakura shrugged, "He'll just hurt you more, and then this curse will force me to kick his ass… not that I'm not always looking for reasons to do it anyway. I guess I'll try to be your friend if for no other reason than that my head will stop hurting."

"Really?" Yugi asked ecstatically.

"Yes, now shut up before I change my mind and take a leaf out of the Pharaoh's book."

Yugi ignored the last comment, "Then this Friday we should go out together. I'll plan the whole thing so don't worry about that."

The bell rang and Yugi practically skipped back to class with Bakura following behind him. Bakura had a slight frown on his face. He screamed at two girls and didn't fight anybody. It was actually a really good day, a record in fact. Yugi didn't even notice these things in his excitement to finally be able to go somewhere with somebody.


	3. Becoming Friends

Yes, I know I said I wouldn't be back until after school ended for the year, but I felt compelled to write more of this. I guess I decided that I needed to make a stab at getting back to fanfiction or else I'd put it off forever…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will except in one of my strange fantasies where all the boys are gay and have awesome little love scenes…

Reviews:

**dragonlady222**: Yes, I know. I wanted Yami to seem like that because there has to be a reason behind his name.

**SailorSaturnthesilencer**: Thanks, I hope you continue reading.

**-glomps Yuugi -**: Yes, I'm glad you like the themes of my story.

**Kailyssia**: Thank you, and don't worry about Yami. It may take a little while, but Yami will eventually get what he deserves.

Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 2 – Becoming Friends

The final bell of the day rang loudly three times. Yugi gathered up his books, he was still alone in this class even if in the classes that he shared with Bakura the thief had been willing to answer when Yugi asked him a question. In one corner of the emptying classroom Joey and Kaiba bickered back and forth and in another Yami blatantly hit on Anzu. Yugi tried to ig nore his friends living their lives without him, but it still hurt to see this. He slipped out of the class, all but invisible to his old 'friends'.

"You know, you're going to run into walls if you don't start paying attention…"

Yugi spun around smiling, any sadness he had felt only moments before was in no way evident on his cheerful face.

"Hi Bakura, do you want to hang out now that school's over… or do you have something to do?" Yugi's face shone with hope that he was trying unsuccessfully to hide from the white-haired boy.

Bakura sorted through his options, 'I can go back to Ryou's house and lock myself in my room again to plot the fall of the pharaoh, or I could start a fight with the annoying ruler, or I could entertain Yugi and 'hang out' with him….' Pain seared through his head as he started to lean toward the maniacal plotting, 'Damn this God-forsaken curse, why can't I do what _I_ want to do?'

As Bakura thought, Yugi shifted nervously from foot to foot. He hadn't wanted to bother Bakura, it was just that he was the only one who would still talk to him.

A sigh finally escaped Bakura's lips as he decided, "I guess we could do this 'hanging out' thing. As long as it doesn't involve any actual hanging."

Yugi giggled at Bakura's last comment, "You don't get out much, do you Bakura?"

"I usually don't see a need to leave my plotting." He shot a glare at a random bystander because if he shot it at Yugi, he would get another headache.

Yugi sighed and thought of somewhere to go. He had been trying to avoid places where his friends still went. His eyebrows dropped as he thought and his hand went up to scratch his head.

Bakura smirked as he watched Yugi's confusion, "Don't hurt yourself."

All of a sudden, Ryou runs up to Bakura and throws a ring of keys at his head, which he easily catches. "I need you to watch over the house. I would rather ask somebody else, but you still live there. I'm leaving to see my parents in Egypt. Remember, don't burn down the house or blow it up or else I'll kick you onto the streets no matter what kind of blackmail you have on me."

He spun around, not even noticing Yugi and went over to talk to Yami and Anzu, probably to tell them that he is going to leave.

"If you don't know where you want to go, why don't you come over Ryou's house with me? He gave me the keys, so he won't be back for a while." Bakura tossed the keys up and down absentmindedly as he waited for Yugi's answer.

Yugi stopped scratching his head and nodded 'yes' enthusiastically. "Let's go Bakura," he pumped his fist in the air and grinned widely.

Bakura shook his head at the boy's excitement and grabbed his arm to drag him along. Once outside the school he went over to a motorcycle that had, at one time, belonged to Malik. After the manic had been destroyed he decided to take it as his own. It's not like wherever he was he could use it.

"Yugi take this," he tossed an extra helmet to the shorter boy, "then you need to get on behind me and hold on tightly. I doubt you want to fall off the back while I'm driving. I did learn how from Malik… and he wasn't the safest driver on the road."

The albino put on his helmet and got onto the bike as Yugi fumbled with the extra one. After he finally managed to put it on, he sat on the motorcycle behind Bakura and held onto him. Underneath them the cycle roared to life and sped off down the road. He decided to scare Yugi a little and when they were on an empty street, he popped a wheelie, which caused Yugi to yelp and cling onto Bakura tighter. Bakura chuckled at Yugi's fear.

"Don't do that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Yugi screamed into Bakura's ear.

Bakura just continued to laugh and then stopped the cycle in front of Ryou's house. "I told you that I'm not the safest driver. You should have been paying more attention to my driving. Then you wouldn't have been so scared."

Yugi pouted, "That's not the point. …"

Bakura smiled and pulled out the keys that Ryou had thrown him and unlocked the door.

"I guess welcome to my house."

He kicked off his shoes by the door and put on a pair of slippers and Yugi did the same. The two boys walked into the living room and sat on the couch. It was already 5:30 P.M. so Bakura decided he should probably go to make some food.

He glared at the stove, "Metal contraption, I demand that you make food or I shall send you to the shadow realm." The stove stayed completely still, "Damn you cretin. You will obey me!"

Yugi giggled as he walked into the kitchen and then grabbed Bakura around the waist to keep him from destroying the kitchen. "Bakura, I'll make us some food. You can just watch so you can make something when I'm not here."

Yugi chopped up ingredients for a simple chicken dish and then put it on the stove to cook. Bakura watched all this as he sat on the counter. When Yugi let the food cook for a while Bakura decided to talk to him.

"Yugi, I actually have a question for you. How do you get your hair like that… and how does it stay….?" Bakura fingered a piece of his own hair as he asked this.

Yugi smiled, "I dye it… and then I use lots and lots of gel. Why do you want to know?"

Bakura shrugged, "It just looks like the Pharaoh's so I thought that you'd want to change it. If you want I can help you to do that. I may not look it, but I'm really vain about my hair. What color is your hair naturally?"

"Blond, why?" Yugi replied, stirring their meal.

"That's the color I'm going to make all of your hair. I want you to get away from the Pharaoh in any and every means."

Yugi shrugged at the suggestion, "Whatever sounds fine to me."

He took the food off the stove and set and filled plates at a table in the dining room. They both sat down and began to eat.

Bakura chew thoughtfully, "This is really good. What is it?"

"Chicken marsala, I'm glad you like it." He beamed at the older boy, who was still being very nice toward him.

They finished the meal in comfortable silence and then Yugi cleaned up the dishes.

Bakura walked up behind him after he was finished with the dishes, "Hold your breath."

He waited until he heard Yugi gasp a breath before he turned on the sink and dunk Yugi's head under the running water. He pulled it out after all the gel washed out.

Bakura grinned wolfishly, "You already look better. Now promise not to dye your hair again, okay?"

Yugi sighed, trying to blow some hair out of his face "Okay."

His hair hung around the middle of his back and in three layers, each one a different color. Bakura walked up behind him and started to cut his hair. When he finished it was in a boyish cut that went down his neck and over his ears. It was actually all blond at the way he cut it.

Bakura looked at a clock, "You should probably go now."

Yugi turned around, "Do you even like me?"

Bakura shrugged, "I guess, I don't like the sappy need to be constantly nice to you. Other than that I've never really had a problem with you. It's only your alter ego that I hate. Now do you want a ride home?"

Yugi nodded, his house would be about an hours walk from Ryou's house so a ride would be much quicker.

"'Kay, just don't fall asleep on me. I might have to let you off a little way away from your house too."

Yugi nodded again as Bakura dragged him outside and onto the bike. Yugi held on tightly after he put on his helmet. He smiled against Bakura's back, this was the best day he had for along time. For some reason he felt happy that it was Bakura that had become his friend. Just as he was feeling good when Bakura pushed him off the bike.

"We're here Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow." Bakura sped off as Yugi watched after him.

Okay I think I'll end it here. This is a really long update for me. Please review to tell me what you think about it.


	4. Old Frienships Rekindle

Okay, I'm finally back from my long absence. I'm very sorry to the people who read this, I meant to write more, I just couldn't figure out what to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, which is good because if I did it wouldn't have the same rating.

Reviews 

**MydridFox09**: Thank you for your kind review, and it wasn't that confusing.

**dragonlady222**: Thanks, you'll get to see how, or even if, anybody reacts in this chapter.

**SailorSaturnthesilencer**: It's not a problem, and thank you.

**KagomeGirl21**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it even though you're not usually a fan of the pairing.

**dark sailor saturn**: I'm sorry it took so long, but here's an update.

**Myou-Bakura**: Thanks, I'm glad you like the curse twist, and I'm updating now.

Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 3 – Old Frienships Rekindle

Yugi awoke to his blaring alarm and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He shut off the alarm and went into the bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw his short hair before he fully remembered the day before. Bakura did this for him, and he really liked it. It kept him separate from his so-called 'other half'. Yugi pushed the dye and the gel from their position on the sink into the garbage basket before he went to change his clothes.

When he finished changing, he looked into the mirror again. He could barely recognize himself in the teen he saw in the mirror. This caused a smile, 'If I don't recognize myself, perhaps my friends won't either. They might talk to me. They might….'

His thoughts came to a grinding halt. Why did he even want them to talk to him after how they had been acting. Well, Yami, Tristan, and Anzu anyway. Ryou wasn't nice to him, but he also wasn't mean like Anzu and Yami were, and Joey seemed regretful when he said anything rude. Kaiba just acted like he always had, he hated Yami too, but not nearly as much as Bakura.

Yugi slung his bag over his back and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. With his grandfather in Egypt and Yami constantly staying over Anzu's house it felt like he lived alone.

'At least now I have a friend.' He smiled at the thought as he continued to walk. Lost in his thoughts he never heard the engine running behind him.

A hand grabbed his arm and he squeaked, trying to pull it away.

"Oh, silly me. And here I was thinking that you'd be happy to see me." Bakura said, smirking as he turned Yugi to face him.

"Bakura!" Yugi squealed smiling sheepishly, "I am happy to see you, you just surprised me. I guess I should pay more attention when I walk around."

Bakura just shrugged and tossed Yugi the extra helmet, "Get on, I'll drive you to school."

Bakura, still sitting on his motorcycle, watched as Yugi put the helmet on and then got on behind him. When he felt the smaller boy's arms around him he drove toward the school. He stopped the motorcycle where he usually did and the two of them got off.

"Bakura, I'm going to go in by myself. Meet me at lunch in the classroom like yesterday, okay?" Yugi smiled up at him. He wanted to see if anybody would notice him, and it would be harder for them to do so if Bakura wasn't nearby.

Bakura nodded and left to plot deviously of destroying the Pharaoh.

Walking through the hall Yugi saw Yami, and made a point of avoiding him. He knew that Yami would know it was him, and he didn't want to be friends with Yami anymore. Before he had talked to Bakura he hoped that Yami would change back to the way he was when they first met. Back when Yami was nice and seemed to care about him so much. Apparently Yami had done this before though, so why should this time be any different?

When he was thinking he bumped into something soft and he fell over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay kid?" A familiar voice asked and a hand reached down.

Yugi grabbed the hand and he used it to help himself up, "Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about it."

Yugi looked up to see who he bumped into and saw Joey Wheeler, his old best friend. His eyes clouded with sadness and he looked down.

"Wait a second. Is that you Yugi?" Joey asked, surprised.

Yugi just nodded his head, ready to cry. 'Why did I want to do this again? He's probably just going to say something mean and hurt me.'

Joey looked around and then dragged Yugi into an empty classroom, "I'm sorry about how I've been acting toward you lately. I thought you did something really terrible to Yami and that's why he was so angry with you, but I just can't really believe that you would do something like that."

Yugi shook his head, still crying, "I didn't do anything like that. I kept Yami's servants from killing Bakura and he's hated me ever since. Somehow he got the rest of you to hate me too. It's been really hard to have you all hating me for something I did that I thought was good."

Joey sighed, "I never really hated you, you were my friend before Yami ever was."

"But so was Anzu, why doesn't she want to be my friend anymore?"

"Anzu…" Joey stopped, "Well, she loves Yami. You don't want to know what they do every night, even though I'm sure you can guess. Tristan wants Yami to set him up with a girl and Ryou just doesn't like Bakura so he'd rather be friends with Yami."

Yugi sighed, "I guess you'd still rather be friends with Yami though. That way you can still be friends with Tristan. He was your friend before I was."

Joey shook his head, "He's not as good of a friend as he once was. Ever since he found out my secret our friendship hasn't been the same."

"Secret? Do I know this secret?" Yugi asked, titling his head to the side in confusion.

Joey shook his head 'no', "I don't think I want to tell you either. I thought I was safe when I told Tristan, but he won't even talk to me now. Nothing's been the same since then between us. I don't want somebody else to think I'm just weird. I'm too strange to be his friend, he can't be seen with people like me."

"People like what?"

Looking down Joey replied, "I can't tell you, if you knew you wouldn't want to be near me either. Only one other person can accept me the way I am. That's just the way it has to be I guess."

Yugi shook his head vehemently, "That can't be true. Nobody deserves only one good friend. No matter what happens, no person should feel that lonely. I would know. It's been a while and I was alone for most of that time. It hurt so badly that I could barely stand it. I don't want anybody else to feel like that. If Bakura hadn't started talking to me yesterday I'd probably still feel that way."

"It's not the same. It can't be the same."

At that moment the door burst open and Kaiba entered the room. He looked down at Joey and sighed.

"It's about time you made friends with Yugi again. I was past tired of hearing about this the day it started."

Joey pouted, "Seto, that's so mean of you. I didn't complain that much… did I?"

Kaiba nodded 'yes', "It's all you talked about and it made you mope around all the time. I should be the only one that can control your emotions."

Kaiba pecked Joey on the lips and told him that class would start soon before leaving.

"That's why I'm so different. When I told Tristan that Seto and I were together he wouldn't talk to me anymore. It's why Seto and I fight so much. We can't let anybody else, well…" he paused, "anybody that would hurt us that is. They can't find out. I guess he trusts you because he let you know about us. You won't hate me for it too, will you?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't see why Tristan has a problem with it. If it's what makes you happy you should do it no matter what he thinks. I can tell now that you'd be miserable without Kaiba, and Tristan should have just been happy for you without being judgmental."

Joey smiled at him, "You know, I'd much rather be your friend than Yami's. Yami acts really bossy now that you aren't there anymore. He tells us all what to do and if we don't obey he feels the need to punish us by making us do something for him. You always were my nicest friend, will you still be my friend?"

"Yes, how could I say no after what I heard. Yami hurt me… in more ways than one, but I don't want him hurting anybody else." Yugi smiled and he and his friend walked to class bakura and Kaiba following behind them.

When Yugi noticed Bakura behind him he smiled, 'Just one more day and it will be Friday and I can take Bakura somewhere fun. I hope it turns out okay.'

I'm ending this update here. I'll probably skip some time so I can get to Friday sooner, unless I think of something else for them to do. I hope you like that I've made Joey and, kinda Seto, Yugi's friends. He was too alone and I couldn't see Joey being mean to him after the friendship they shared. See you in the next chapter.


	5. Save Me

I'm back after my long absence because you people seem to like this story. Actually I really AM sorry that I'm always gone, but I got a job since my last update and it's been keeping me busy. I hope the chapter makes up for the wait.

**SailorSaturntheSilencer**: Thanks D

**Dragonlady222**: Yeah, it didn't really fit for them not to be.

**Lifedoesnotalwaysrule**: Thanks, oh and I know. Hello, my name is Aelli, and I'm addicted to fanfics.

**Frogger666**: Sorry it took so long. It's back though D.

**Myou-Bakura**: Yeah… it's a very confusing chain of death and rebirth that I'm just going to ignore. XD And yes, Bakura is very good at that.

**Tinkle-time-kelly**: Thanks. Your first review confused me, but thanks again. Dinner always works, especially when Bakura threatens a stove.

**Muntos girl**: Okay.

**KagomeGirl02**: Yep evil grin it would be VERY interesting

**Natsu-Shimo**: I'm glad that somebody else likes them as a couple.

**Seethingkitsune**: Sorry it took so long.

**LadyTiya**: Yes, I'm just a lazy author… I need somebody to tell me to write that can force me….

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, which is good because if I did you wouldn't see it on TV before midnight and you'd probably need to pay to watch it.

Between Darkness and Light

Chapter 4 – Save me

Yugi stared wide-eyed at the clock. He could hardly believe that Friday was already there, and school was just about over too. Yesterday was pretty uneventful, Yami ignored him, Joey talked to him, Bakura drove him to and from school, everything that his days would soon become. The bell rang and he filtered out into the hall with the rest of the students, only, unlike the others, he had a mission. Even though Bakura was being relatively kind he could still see him sneaking off to plot instead of going anywhere with people. He stopped at his locker to drop off his books and decided to wait for Bakura at his motorcycle. Oddly enough though, Bakura was already there waiting.

"Hey Yugi, I decided to wait for you here. I figured that if I didn't you'd hunt me down and the curse would go off and I wouldn't be able to continue with my plans." He stopped for a breath, "So, where is it that you're taking me? I've been kicked out of most places we could go so it's not like we have many choices. Especially Burger World… good times good times, I don't think they could ever forget that….."

Yugi watched Bakura's evil grin and arched an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know what you did?"

"Probably not, but perhaps someday once I've 'ruined you' you'll join in the fun."

"Don't count on it Bakura. My idea was for us to go to that new amusement park, Joyland. I figured you probably haven't been banned from there yet. Joey and Kaiba are going come too… if that's okay with you."

He stared at his feet awkwardly, it was times like this that he remembered who exactly he was talking to. Bakura could easily kill him if he was in a bad mood. He wasn't really worried that it would happen, but it could.

"Sure, as long as you never expect me to play nice with that stupid Pharaoh. I know you hate him now, but I will never forgive him. I suggest you do the same. Now are we going now or do you want to stop off at your house first?"

"Can I just leave my stuff at your place, I heard Yami telling Anzu he's take her to his house tonight and I don't really want to be there when he is. He probably wouldn't do anything while she's there, but once she's asleep or if she leaves… I just don't want to be there."

Bakura shrugged and pulled the smaller boy onto the back of the motorcycle. It was decided that they would meet up with the other two there. Soon they got there and were trying to decide what to ride.

Joey pouted slightly, "I think we should ride the roller coaster. I love things like that, such a rush. Why doesn't anybody else want to ride it yet."

Yugi shrugged, "It sounds good to me. I just hope I'm tall enough to get on. Usually they don't let me ride things like that."

They all walked toward it and, as it turned out, Yugi wasn't tall enough to ride it.

"Why is life so cruel? I was really hoping to ride this too." He sighed and looked around for something to do while the other rode the ride.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Bakura asked, "I don't need to ride it…"

"No, go on it. It really looks like something you'd like. I don't want to ruin your night. We came here to have fun so that's what we'll do." Yugi answered and shooed his friends to the ride.

The line was ridiculously long and they wouldn't be off for a while. He walked into a gift shop and began to look around. Before too long, however, he felt like he was being watched. When he turned around his eyes met with a furious pair belonging to Yami himself.

"Hello traitor." He spit the words out like acid, "I didn't think Bakura would let you out of his sight, what with him poisoning your mind. You deserved your punishment. You deserved to be alone. He had to talk to you, and now Joey and Kaiba have betrayed us because you approve of their sick little relationship. Who else are you going to try to poison against me, Ryou?"

Yugi stood there as if rooted to the spot. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to run, but his feet wouldn't do what his brain said. Yami grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him from the store.

'If I would only stop shaking. Why can't I run, whatever he's going to do to me isn't going to be good, so why am I still here?' Yugi mentally berated himself as Yami pulled him to a abandoned area of the park that was still under construction.

"I'm going to teach you what happens when people disobey me. I'm the Pharaoh! My word is law and you're going to learn that whether you like it or not."

Beware I'm putting in an unexpected lemon. You can probably guess what's going to happen so if you want you can just skip ahead…

Yami pushed Yugi against a chain fence and tied his arms to it with rope he pulled from his pocket.

Yugi finally came to his senses and started to scream, "Help! He's going to rape me! Somebody save me!"

Yami glared at the smaller boy, "Nobody's coming for you, you aren't worth saving."

He shoved a rag into Yugi's mouth and pulled the smaller duelist's pants and boxers off roughly. He smiled at the thought of what he was about to do.

"Yugi, I'm going to show you who's boss and nobody will come to save you. Nobody will believe you if you tell them about this, so after this you should just be a good boy and live with your punishment."

Yami slammed Yugi's head into the fence and then backed off, pulling his own pants and boxers off. His eyes lit up as he grinned wickedly and thrust into Yugi without any preparation. A muffled scream made it's way through the gag as blood dripped to the ground.

"I'm your master _Hikari_" Yami sneered and continued to thrust. "Your ass will be sore for so long after this. You're probably getting some sick pleasure from this. You always did watch me a lot. Probably dreaming about me fucking your ass."

Yugi trembled with fear and tried to struggle, but everytime he tried to get away, Yami would smack his head into the fence again.

Yami's hands gripped Yugi's hair tightly as he pounded his light, blood coating his member and dripping to the ground.

"Hmmm you dirty little whore you. I think you mean to be so tempting. The blood looks so good on your skin, I certainly like dimming that damned light of yours bitch." Yami growled as he neared his end and then came some of it dripping to the ground with the blood.

Yami panted and pulled himself out of Yugi, wiping himself off on Yugi's boxers.

"I wonder how long it will take for somebody to find you here. Not like anybody would care." Yami spit at Yugi's feet and hit the boy's head against the fence until he became unconscious. He then put the small duelist's boxers and pants on to get rid of easy evidence and left him there, still tied up.

End of lemon

Bakura stepped off the ride, Yugi was right it was something he liked. He would have liked it better without those ridiculous safety restraints, but he didn't want to get kicked out if this place had rides like that. He looked around for Yugi and found that he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Joey seemed to be looking around too, "This isn't like Yug, where is he? He should be here?"

Yami walked over to the group, "Good luck finding him tomb robber. I made sure to break your new toy for you. Hope you had fun with him while it lasted."

"What the hell did you do to him you bastard?" Bakura snarled and grabbed Yami by his collar.

"That's none of your business, but you had better find him soon, he was still bleeding when I left him." Yami grinned recklessly, "And if and when you find the little whore tell him not to bother coming home I'm going to get rid of his stuff so he shouldn't even bother to come back for that."

Bakura swore and glared at the Pharaoh and ran off in the way that Yami had come from. He entered the unfinished part and wondered if he was going the right way, he wasn't sure until he smelled blood on the air. Joey and Kaiba had run after him and they began to search the area. Bakura ended up being the one that found him and as soon as he did he ran up, cut the restraints, and took the gag out.

Yugi came to before he opened his eyes. All he felt was another person and he began to struggle and tremble.

"Get away from me! Wasn't once enough? Why are you doing this?"

Bakura held Yugi down, "Calm down, I'm not the bastard Pharaoh. What did he do to you?"

Yugi opened his eyes to Bakura and broke into uncontrollable sobs, "H-he… he…"

"What happened Yug?" Joey asked, visibly concerned.

"He r-raped m-m-me… again…. H-he kicked me out t-too. I can't go back t-there." Yugi managed to sob out before he lost consciousness again.

"That bastard, he won't get away with this," Bakura spat out, almost growling and started to storm off.

"Moron. Killing the bastard can wait. Yugi needs to get to the hospital and that can't." Seto observed, holding his boyfriend back from joining Bakura in an angry rampage.

Both males stopped and agreed and they carried Yugi to Seto's car and took Yugi to the nearby hospital.

Oh that ass. I wrote it and I'm angry with him…. This is way longer than my usual reviews, so hopefully it appeases you all. My absence was long, but hopefully I won't ignore fanfic, especially since summer's coming up and then I won't have that busy excuse. Please review.

See you all in chapter 5!


End file.
